メトロ・ゴールドウィン・メイヤー
メトロ・ゴールドウィン・メイヤー（Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Inc., MGM）はアメリカの巨大マスメディア企業。主に映画やテレビ番組の製作・供給を行う。 主な映画 1920年代 * 殴られる彼奴 He Who Gets Slapped （1924年） * ビッグ・パレード The Big Parade (1925年） * メリー・ウイドー The Merry Widow （1925年） * ベン・ハー Ben-Hur （1925年） * ラ・ボエーム La Bohème （1926年） * 真紅の文字 The Scarlet Letter （1926年） * 肉体と悪魔 Flesh and the Devil （1926年） * 思ひ出 The Student Prince in Old Heidelberg （1927年） * アンナ・カレニナ Love （1927年） * 知られぬ人 The Unknown （1927年） * 風 The Wind （1928年） * 活動役者 Show People （1928年） * 踊る娘達 Our Dancing Daughters （1928年） * ブロードウェイ・メロディー The Broadway Melody （1929年） * ハリウッド・レヴィユー The Hollywood Revue of 1929 （1929年） * ハレルヤ Hallelujah! （1929年） 1930年代 * アンナ・クリスティ Anna Christie （1930年） * 結婚双紙 The Divorcee （1930年） * 自由の魂 A Free Soul （1931年） * トレイダ・ホーン Trader Horn （1931年） * マタ・ハリ Mata Hari （1931年） * グランド・ホテル Grand Hotel （1932年） * フリークス Freaks （1932年） * 類猿人ターザン Tarzan the Ape Man （1932年） * 永遠に微笑む Smilin' Through （1932年） * クリスチナ女王 Queen Christina （1933年） * 晩餐八時 Dinner at Eight （1933年） * ダンシング・レディ Dancing Lady （1933年） * 白い蘭 The Barretts of Wimpole Street （1934年） * 影なき男 The Thin Man （1934年） * メリイ・ウイドウ The Merry Widow （1934年） * オペラは踊る A Night at the Opera （1935年） * アンナ・カレニナ Anna Karenina （1935年） * 南海征服（戦艦バウンティ号の叛乱） Mutiny on the Bounty （1935年） * 孤児ダビド物語 David Copperfield （1935年） * 嵐の三色旗 A Tale of Two Cities （1935年） * 浮かれ姫君 Naughty Marietta （1935年） * 踊るブロードウェイ Broadway Melody of 1936 （1935年） * 巨星ジーグフェルド The Great Ziegfeld （1936年） * ローズ・マリイ Rose Marie （1936年） * ロミオとジュリエット Romeo and Juliet （1936年） * 桑港 San Francisco （1936年） * 結婚クーデター Libeled Lady （1936年） * 椿姫 Camille （1936年） * 激怒 Fury （1936年） * 大地 The Good Earth （1937年） * 君若き頃 Maytime （1937年） * 我は海の子 Captains Courageous （1937年） * 少年の町 Boys Town （1938年） * マリー・アントアネットの生涯 Marie Antoinette （1938年） * テスト・パイロット Test Pilot （1938年） * 城砦 The Citadel （1938年） * 初恋合戦 Love Finds Andy Hardy （1938年） * オズの魔法使 The Wizard of Oz （1939年） * ニノチカ Ninotchka （1939年） * ザ・ウィメン The Women （1939年） * チップス先生さようなら Goodbye, Mr. Chips （1939年） * 風と共に去りぬ Gone with the Wind （1939年） 1940年代 * トムとジェリー Tom and Jerry （1940年 - 1986年） * ブーム・タウン Boom Town （1940年） * フィラデルフィア物語 The Philadelphia Story （1940年） * 哀愁 Waterloo Bridge （1940年） * 高慢と偏見 Pride and Prejudice （1940年） * 桃色の店 The Shop Around the Corner （1940年） * 塵に咲く花 Blossoms in the Dust （1941年） * ジキル博士とハイド氏 Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde （1941年） * 女性No.1 Woman of the Year （1942年） * ミニヴァー夫人 Mrs. Miniver （1942年） * 心の旅路 Random Harvest （1942年） * キュリー夫人 Madame Curie （1943年） * 町の人気者 The Human Comedy （1943年） * バターン Bataan （1943年） * ガス燈 Gaslight （1944年） * ドーヴァーの白い崖 The White Cliffs of Dover （1944年） * 緑園の天使 National Velvet （1944年） * 愛の決断 The Valley of Decision （1945年） * 錨を上げて Anchors Aweigh （1945年） * コレヒドール戦記 -''They Were Expendable'' （1945年） * 子鹿物語 The Yearling （1946年） * 雲流るるままに Till the Clouds Roll By （1946年） * 育ちゆく年 The Green Years （1946年） * 郵便配達は二度ベルを鳴らす The Postman Always Rings Twice （1946年） * 湖中の女 Lady in the Lake （1947年） * グッド・ニュース Good News （1947年） * イースター・パレード Easter Parade （1948年） * 若草物語 Little Women （1949年） * 私を野球に連れてって Take Me Out to the Ball Game （1949年） * アダム氏とマダム Adam's Rib （1949年） 1950年代 * キング・ソロモン King Solomon's Mines （1950年） * 花嫁の父 Father of the Bride （1950年） * アニーよ銃をとれ Annie Get Your Gun （1950年） * 恋愛準決勝戦 Royal Wedding （1951年） * 可愛い配当 Father's Little Dividend （1951年） * コーズ・フォー・アラーム Cause for Alarm! （1951年） * 巴里のアメリカ人 An American in Paris （1951年） * クォ・ヴァディス Quo Vadis （1951年） * ショウ・ボート Show Boat （1951年） * 雨に唄えば Singin' in the Rain （1952年） * 黒騎士 Ivanhoe （1952年） * 悪人と美女 The Bad and the Beautiful （1952年） * バンド・ワゴン The Band Wagon （1953年） * 円卓の騎士 Knights of the Round Table （1953年） * キス・ミー・ケイト Kiss Me, Kate （1953年） * ローズ・マリー Rose Marie （1954年） * 掠奪された七人の花嫁Seven Brides for Seven Brothers （1954年） * 暴力教室 Blackboard Jungle （1955年） * 野郎どもと女たち Guys and Dolls （1955年） 現在もMGMが版権保有 * 上流社会 High Society （1956年） * 禁断の惑星 Forbidden Planet （1956年） * 愛情の花咲く樹 Raintree County （1957年） * 熱いトタン屋根の猫 Cat on a Hot Tin Roof （1958年） * 恋の手ほどき Gigi （1958年） * 北北西に進路を取れ North By Northwest （1959年） * ベン・ハー Ben-Hur （1959年） 1960年代 * バターフィールド8 Butterfield 8 （1960年） * 予期せぬ出来事 The V.I.P.s （1963年） * いそしぎ The Sandpiper （1965年） * ドクトル・ジバゴ Doctor Zhivago （1965年） * グラン・プリ -''Grand Prix'' （1966年） * 2001年宇宙の旅 2001: A Space Odyssey （1968年） * 荒鷲の要塞 Where Eagles Dare （1968年） 1970年代 * 戦略大作戦 Kelly's Heroes （1970年） * エルビス・オン・ステージ Elvis: That's the Way It Is （1970年） * エルビス・オン・ツアー Elvis on Tour （1972年） * ザッツ・エンターテインメント That's Entertainment! （1974年） * 風とライオン The Wind and the Lion （1975年） コロンビア映画との合作 * ネットワーク Network （1976年） 合併前のUAとの合作 * グッバイガール The Goodbye Girl （1977年） ワーナー・ブラザーズとの合作 1980年 - 1985年 * ポルターガイスト Poltergeist （1982年） * ビクター/ビクトリア Victor/Victoria （1982年） :↑ここまでは現在タイム・ワーナーが版権を保有（注釈付きを除く）↑ 1986年以降 * ポルターガイスト2 Poltergeist II: The Other Side （1986年） * 月の輝く夜に Moonstruck （1987年） * ポルターガイスト3 / 少女の霊に捧ぐ… Poltergeist III （1988年） * ザッツ・エンタテインメントPARTIII That's Entertainment! III （1993年） ターナー（タイム・ワーナー）が過去のMGM作品を抜粋して製作 * ハンニバル Hannibal （2001年） * エルヴィス・オン・ステージ Elvis: That's the Way It Is （2001年） ターナーが未公開フィルムを元に製作 * キューティ・ブロンド Legally Blonde （2001年） * キューティ・ブロンド/ハッピーMAX Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde （2003年） * ロッキー・ザ・ファイナル Rocky Balboa （2006年） * 大いなる陰謀 Lions for Lambs （2007年） * ワルキューレ Valkyrie （2008年） 脚注 外部リンク * MGM.com en:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:映画製作会社 category:映画配給会社